Clips of this type are known, particularly from document EP1847403 A. Clips hinged relative to the body of the implement in this manner are easier to open and generally open to a wider angle than clips connected to the body by a more or less rigid base that is attached to or is an integral part of the body element.
However, the need for a pivot shaft often results in disadvantages related to the overall dimensions of the pen. The pivot shaft is usually supported by one or more projections outside the tubular element of the body and therefore the clip is quite prominent, as can be seen in the figures in document EP 1847403 A. To reduce this problem, it has been proposed to have portions of the body which have a reduced cross-section near the pivot shaft, such as the back end of the body described in document EP 1847403 A, or to have the flanges pass through openings in the tubular body element in order to pivot around a hinge located inside the body. The main disadvantage of these solutions is that this reduces the available space inside the tubular element and often does not allow the mechanism, or an ink cartridge inside that portion of the body. This is particularly cumbersome when creating a writing implement with a retractable point controlled by a rear button and the clip must be connected to the body in the rear portion of the body.